


Солнце взойдет — попытаемся снова

by NightBat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Пламя рассвета сжигает печаль,Солнце взойдет — попытаемся снова.Вера, как в тысяче прошлых начал,Стойкость, как в тысяче прошлых концовок.Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860351
Kudos: 1





	Солнце взойдет — попытаемся снова

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The sun will rise and we will try again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23860351) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Пламя рассвета сжигает печаль,  
Солнце взойдет — попытаемся снова.  
Вера, как в тысяче прошлых начал,  
Стойкость, как в тысяче прошлых концовок.

Слезы бессилья — не яростный клич,  
Маленький шаг отзывается болью.  
Я докажу, что способна достичь!  
Я доползу, одиночка невольно.

Сердце стучит — и ещё не конец.  
Слабость моя — не барьер, а задача.  
Не победитель, но все же боец,  
Я не приму ни судьбу, ни удачу.

Сотней попыток добьюсь мастерства,  
Это мой путь — не орла и не решки.  
Гимнами станут победы слова,  
Опытом будут провала насмешки.


End file.
